Django of the Dead
Django of the Dead Django of the dead is a charcter who resides in the multiuniverse and is one of the many characters out to defend of the multiuniverse Greatest Strgenth: He is immune to bloodbending and also has immunity to any ability of bone control like psychic and, magic Greatest Weakness: He doesn't like being embrassed around adults Physical Appearnce Django is a living talking skeletion who sports a Cowboy hat with a skull head on it, He has skeletion like Claws covered by short gloves, He wears a brown and red Poncho and wears cowboy boots and he carries a mystic guitar which he plays and can use to shoot beams and bring dead armies to life. He used to be human until he died and became the red eyed cowboy themes skeltion we see today. As a result he is one of the truest cases of immorality as nothing can really kill him since he's dead already (It's in his name for God's Sake) Occupation: Member of Slade's Ensemble (formely), Member of M.O.D.A.B, 4th in command of The B Team, Commander of the army of the Dead and 2nd in command to his grandmother's army of the dead, Anti Hero Personality He is kiddish yet witty skeletion boy who serves as a valuable asset to the team he is aligned with. He somewhat portrayed a backstabbing disorder since he has betrayed Slade and his team countless times and came back to them before settling on the face side of the system. He is well relaxed and spends his time making music, with his guitar and his undead band, watching tv, sucking on a pacifier and seems to be quite arobic. Unlike most heroes he has no connection to romance although he may change his mind as seen in the recent story. This may because he had his heart broken 4 times but he went on and knew he could find the right one as he told Bubblegum when he confornted her. His wittness is established when he schemes with Bender, Heloise and Skipper with Bubblegum's loyalty and he was the one who got her since Bender needed someone of experience. He tends to dislike adults at times particually his grandmother Sartana of the Dead. He's quite clever and knows ways to get others to do what he wants he's fooled many enemies this way. He also loves cowboys and the theme of western as he dresses like one all the time. He is the most sane of the main members of The B Team being a straight man to Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Heloise and Finn (when he gets nuts) Appearances The Beginning: Django debuted as an alley of Slade but like Boomer he wasnt a loyal alley since he was looking out for himself. He didn't particapte in the final battle out of borndome and a lack of motivation Slade Strikes Back: He returned again, and acting like he did before, He backstabbed Slade and the others and joined with the heroes against Joker. Though time will tell if he was sticking to that side or he would backstab again The V Team Island Adventure: Django made his comeback here and clearly was now on the side of the heroes having overcame his backstabbing problems. He joined forces with old allies Bender, Starfire, Skipper and Jorgen against Uka Uka. He served as one of Bender's main allies here. His friend Jimmy fixed up his guitar to make it unbreakable and then he accompained Bender to Starfire's home planet to stop the Daleks. He continues to help them with the Shadow Realm and meets his other good alley Lizbeth, who he has developed an attraction to although he won't admit it. Then Django once met with his former allies The V Team and faced Uka Uka's allies while his pals when for him himself The Great Time Travel Adventure: He returned again and helped them against Marceline's Dad and Darkwarrior Duck. He then led the attack against Future Coco and saved her implied he was developing an attraction for the girl bandicoot The Grand Summer Season Trek Django is one of 8 characters that Julian invites to his cruise and he joins for his own vacation. Possibly Unaware of danger building as his old enemy from the Past Darth Helmet schemes against him under his boss's control. He is the first character who develops awarity for Princess Morbuck's attraction towards Bender and gets creeped out understandly by it. He finds Sari Sumdac with Skipper and Stan as he encounters his rival Dark Helmet and has a fight with him. After they have nowhere else to hide and they land if fire grotto and make allies with Flame Princess. He alongside Spike and King Julian encounter THe Daughter who tells the team about the upcoming appareance of a Sith. Django is highly aware of horror situations and it allows him to work well there, alongside Twilight, Sagat and others he found the Rowdyruffs and he was the one who knocked them out. He acoompanys Spike on his dragon element taking and like Spike acts with common sense as opposed to his loon comcrades. Then He accompanies Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Profion, Blue Wonder, Twilight Sparkle and the P Team to save Finn and Sari. Which they do. Django then acoompanies Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Profion and Sora to Discord and alongside that latter two defends the poines after Discord knocks them out so the others get there on time Totally Mobian Spies Django returns again for Totally Mobian Spies on The B Team and also to help W.H.O.O.P since his his boss and his 2 mains are in charge there. Before he arrives he confronts Bubblegum on her actions and calls her out for being selfish and only thinking about herself since that is exactly what she was doing. He then revealed that it was all an test he and his 3 superiors staged to test her loyalty. Django then goes to the meeting alonside the 5 other senior members Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn and Julian to discuss their actions and he is introduced to more allies for him as well as his old friends. He gets Lara Su's phone call and decides with his superiors to find a way to save her. His way was sucessful since he got the ponies and the King on the case. Django tags with the agents of America to learn Solidius Snake's plans with Iron Queen and like everyone he is suprised by Soldius's well intentioned plans that make him a real patriot. Django tags with the girls to save DIpper from Gideon where he leads with Lizbeth and Mabel, He leads them on and destroys Gideon's amulet after Mabel rescues Gideon while the others save Dipper. Then he tags on in a race working with Bender, Skipper and King Julian 3 of his best friends. He helps the ponies, Sari and Julian against the Changlings but unlike them manages to escape getting abducted. Now he needed to get them out and with some help from Profion and Finn he causes the ship to land and the others are saved. He goes with Bender, Skipper and King Julian as the four go with 2 of theit female friends. Django meets Tak, and like Julian, Bender and Skipper is surpised to see his friend Jimmy Neutron although they saw him die. Django though doesn't join Bender, Skipper and Julian in talking about Neutron to Asami. Then he helps his friends and newcomer Danny Phantom fight all the enemy forces at Amnity Park. Django then helps Bender, Skipper, Julina and the rest claim back the lab ready to get Fairy World back. Django with the others is sucessful in this due to their teamwork and find their last pure heart Friends: Frida Suarez, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, King Julian, Agent 9, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Axel, Heloise, Peep, Dib, Bubbles, Lizbeth, Milo, Edd, Darkwing Duck, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Dr.Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Oscar, Emperor X, The Disney Angels, Crash and Coco Bandicoot, Hans, Scorpion, Noob, Princess Bubblegum, Twlight Sparkle, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Snide, Gnowman, Dr.House, Stan Smith, Carmelita, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Meowth, Luigi, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Brick, Butch,Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Soldius Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Cammy White, Jimmy Neutron, Chadbot, Tak, Katara, Danny Phantom, Betty Barrett, Sally Acorn Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, The Joker, Uka Uka, Alternate Doofenshcimtz, Marceline's Dad, Vilgax and his alleinance, Darth Helmet, Iron Queen and her syndictae Trivia He and Bender are the only two characters to appear in every adventure so far He's a possible breakout character due to the above trivia He is friends with Grim from the P Team He was The first undead character to join the team of the heroes May have some pryokeneisis, since he can use fire to amazing effect when he does use it He was never a villain to start with, he was looking out for #1 before joining Dib or more approaitely Bender He always keeps his hat and boots on which works for him since he has a cowboy theme to his look He has a great usage of his bones in his body which solves many problems He and Bender share a point of view on Good and Evil by seeing with little difference expect in goals He once had a chronic backstabbing disorder but he got better unlike the other people minus Ocelot possibly by sticking to M.O.D.A.B and The B Team Is 4th in senority in how long he has stayed with the B Team after Bender, Skipper and King Julien funny enough he is 4th in command in the team His best friends are Bender, Frida, Skipper, Finn and Spike Like Bender, Skipper, Finn, King Julian and Heloise he has been in All B Team adventures He is either the 2nd or 3rd most moral member of the Main six in The B Team has a embrassing nickname in Jengy-Wangies from his grandmother Remains of the Day 001_0001.jpg Remains of the Day 007_0001.jpg Remains of the Day 007_0002.jpg Remains of the Day 008_0001.jpg Remains of the Day 008_0002.jpg Remains of the Day 011_0001.jpg Remains of the Day 015_0001.jpg Remains of the Day_0002.jpg Remains of the Day_0003.jpg Remains of the Day_0004.jpg Jangostampbase.jpg char_52875.jpg django 1 (2).jpg django 1.jpg django 3.jpg django 4.jpg django 5.jpg django 6.jpg django 7.jpg django 8.jpg django 9.jpg django 10.jpg django 11.jpg django 12.jpg django 13.jpg django 14.jpg django 15.jpg django 16.jpg django 17.jpg django 18.jpg Remains of the Day_0005.jpg Remains of the Day_0006.jpg Remains of the Day_0007.jpg Remains of the Day_0008.jpg Remains of the Day_0009.jpg Remains of the Day_0010.jpg Remains of the Day_0011.jpg Remains of the Day_0012.jpg Remains of the Day_0015.jpg Remains of the Day_0013.jpg Remains of the Day_0016.jpg Remains of the Day_0017.jpg dj 1.png dj 2.png dj 3.png dj.png Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Immortals Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans Category:The Undead Category:Characters hailing from the El Tigre Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Breakout Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Members of the T.U.F.F Agency Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Sane Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Kid Heroes Category:Action Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in the Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Type II Anti Heroes